Gathering of the Insane
by Arken
Summary: Contains shoujo ai or yuri. Various game and anime characters are all dumped off in one place. How long will it take until they eventually lose it?
1. Where is Here?

Gathering of the Insane  
  
[Note: Every single character in this fic does not belong to me. Warning, this contains shoujo ai, F/F]

* * *

_ Dear Diary,  
  
After spending a few days here this place no longer seems as foreign as it did before. The other occupants here are interesting and I am always wondering what would happen next. I find it very strange to think we were all dropped off here by an unknown 'magical' force. It looks like everyone is not in a hurry to go to their own homes, I myself am enjoying life here, and so is Paine. We all have to go home someday, but I'm not homesick yet.  
  
Always thinking,  
  
Yuna  
_  
The former summoner sighed and set down her pen. Paine, Rikku, Lulu, and herself were on the deck of the Celcius, enjoying the view over Spira, then with a flash of light, they were here. Rikku calls it a "Dorm/Apartment Like Thingy". Others around them knew about as much as they did. The situation they were in was confusing.  
  
A knock stopped her thoughts.  
  
"Yuna, the door" Paine mumbled cutely, half-asleep on the couch.  
  
"I got it" Yuna cheerfully replied as she opened it.  
  
There stood two women. The smaller of the two had silver hair in a braid, wearing a white blouse with a denim skirt. The other had short black hair; she was wearing a black tank top with green military pants.  
  
One of them spoke up, "Hello, my name is Teletha Testarossa" she gestured to her companion, "and she is...."  
  
The woman rolled her violet eyes. She wondered how she got into this mess, "Melissa Mao, nice to meet ya" she droned.  
  
"Don't mind her, she stopped smoking yesterday, and it must be driving her crazy" Tessa patted her shoulder.  
  
Yuna didn't mind, but got to the point, "Um...Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry about that" she sighed before she began to read the card that popped out from nowhere, "Would you like to attend a costume party?" she squinted at the writing, "It's being held by people that call themselves...SeeDs"  
  
Yuna thought for a moment, "Hmm...sounds fun" she turned to the warrior on the couch, "What do you think, Paine?"  
  
Now fully awake, she simply answered, "Sure"  
  
"Great!" she pointed to the clipboard Melissa was holding, "Could you give us your names?"  
  
"Sure, I'm Yuna. She's Paine"  
  
"Okay, and your last names?"  
  
"Um...We don't have any..."  
  
Tessa looked at her strangely, "You serious?"  
  
Both Y and P nodded.  
  
"(Maybe it's some kind of Madonna or Cher thing)" Melissa thought. She wrote their names down, wishing that the pencil was a cigarette.  
  
"Okaay. We'll be on our way now" Tessa said as she started walking away, dragging Melissa with her, "See you there!"  
  
Yuna waved goodbye, then closed the door, "Well, what should we dress up as?"  
  
Paine only shrugged in response.

* * *

"Your names?" Tessa asked, repeating the same process as before.  
  
The girl gave her a shining smile, "My name is Kaede Saitou" she smiled even brighter as she glanced at the figure sitting in front of a laptop, "And that's Sai Jounouchi"  
  
"(Are we the only ones asking around?!)" Melissa promised to leave the talking to Tessa, but she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Do you have a cigarette?" Melissa asked bluntly, to the high school student in front of her.  
  
Kaede's smile faltered a bit, "I'm sorry, but I don't"  
  
Tessa had a look of alarm on her face, "Alright now" she started to frantically push Melissa down the hall, "We'll see you there!"  
  
Kaede smiled once again as she closed the door.  
  
"The party is in a couple of days. What should we do until then?"  
  
[Note: They're not going to do what you're thinking of, you hentai]  
  
Sai closed her laptop, and then stood up, "Well, I'm going to the gym. I feel like I'm slacking off." She gave her a smile that Kaede only saw before, "You want to come along?"  
  
Kaede clapped her hands together, "Of course!"  
  
"Let's go then"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hall.  
  
"Honestly, Melissa couldn't you wait to explode AFTER we were done with that one? That was the last dorm we had to ask!"  
  
"Sorry Tessa, but can't I have just one cig?" she whimpered.  
  
"No, you promised"  
  
"Pwetty please?!" she was giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I said no, and that's final"  
  
"Please, Please! I need it!" she was on her knees now.  
  
"Do you want to sleep on the couch?" she asked her, ignoring the stares they were receiving. Those people probably thought Melissa was begging for sex for goodness sake!  
  
Melissa hung her head, "No, Captain" she said sadly.  
  
"That's what I thought" she said triumphantly. She grabbed her wrist and started dragging her again, "C'mon we have some sewing to do!"  
  
Melissa groaned inwardly. She loved her, but sometimes she was so damned...evil.

* * *

In another dorm....  
  
"This laand is MYYY LAAND! this laand is YOUR LAAND!" Aoyama Motoko 'sang' drunkenly after downing another bottle of something alcoholic.  
  
Urashima Kanako covered her ears, and sighed, "(I leave ONCE and this happens!)"  
  
"From CALIFORNIAAA! To the New York ISLAAND!"  
  
"This song AGAIN! For crying out loud honey! You're JAPANESE!"  
  
Motoko ignored her, and continued singing.  
  
"I keep telling you! Your career isn't over! If you actually get off your lazy ASS and go to the gym, you might accomplish something!"  
  
Motoko stopped and looked at her with a thoughtful expression. She opened her mouth to say something....  
  
"....To the Gulf Stream WAATERS!"  
  
Kanako sighed again. She left to grab the handcuffs.  
  
[Note: I'll let you guess what she's going to do with those]

* * *

[Note: This fic is fun. Some things here I might have not played or seen, so expect minor mistakes. Do the people from Final Fantasy X have last names?]  
  
[Yuna and Paine (Final Fantasy X-2) Rikku and Lulu (Final Fantasy X-2)  
Tessa and Melissa (Full Metal Panic!)  
Sai and Kaede (Angelic Layer)  
Motoko and Kanako (Love Hina)]  
  
[Another Note: There ya go. Type them in Google, or something] 


	2. A Meeting

Chapter 2  
  
[Note: I gotta pee]

* * *

Once they entered the gym, and Sai dressed up in the proper equipment, they decided to find an exceptional fencing opponent.  
  
After looking around, and only finding amateurs and wannabes, someone caught their eye.  
  
This person was definitely exceptional. When they defeated an opponent, they defeated them with grace and experience.  
  
Sai put her mask on. After the person in front of her got their ass kicked, she approached her opponent and assumed a stance.  
  
Before the match began, she noticed that this person had a cheering section, which consisted of one. The person cheering for them was a tall blonde wearing a cheerleading outfit, complete with pom-poms.  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
Since when was Kaede wearing THAT?! She too was wearing a cheerleading outfit. On the front it said: 'She'll kick yo ass!'.  
  
She decided to ask her later, because the match just began.  
  
Sai made the first move, with a swipe to their mid-section. They easily blocked it.  
  
They made an attempt to aim at her neck and end it, but Sai saw it coming and dodged it.  
  
It went on like this for a while. Swiping, dodging, blocking, parrying. After what seemed like forever, they finally saw a weak point and promptly disarmed her.  
  
Cheers and groans erupted from the crowd that had accumulated around them. Bets were made on both of them.  
  
Sai took off her mask and approached the winner.  
  
She simply extended a gloved hand and introduced herself as, "Jounouchi Sai"  
  
The other was a bit hesitant at first, but retuned the gesture, "KAZENO FUJIN"  
  
Sai didn't pay attention to the eye patch or her speech, "Great match, almost had you there"  
  
Fujin gave her a smirk, "FORMIDIBLE OPPONENT"  
  
"Glad you think so"  
  
Kaede and the blonde Sai saw before walked over to the two.  
  
The blonde walked over to Sai, "You're probably the first person to ever go against Fujin and last that long!"  
  
"Same here" Kaede said to Fujin.  
  
Sai noticed that they both were not wearing those ridiculous outfits anymore, but they were in regular clothing now. She probably needed her contacts checked.  
  
Anyway the blonde's name was Quistis Trepe and apparently she was dating Fujin by the looks of it. She gave Fujin a good luck kiss at the beginning of the match, the referee had to separate them, much to their dismay.  
  
She regretted it, but Sai had to move on, "See you later"  
  
As they were walking away, something stopped them, "WAIT"  
  
They turned around.  
  
Fujin was waving at them, "FIRING RANGE?"  
  
Sai gave her a smirk of her own, "You're on"

* * *

[Somewhere else]  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran as if her life depended on it, in which it DID.  
  
But she was too late...  
  
She was too far away at the beginning, and the outcome of her loss may be the destruction of them all!  
  
Kurosawa Minamo (Nyamo) boarded the bus with a frown on her face, "Yukari...You said I could drive this time" she lied.  
  
Tanizaki Yukari didn't show signs of leaving the driver's seat, "No you didn't, and besides I wanna show off my mad driving skillz!" she laughed.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"You're not even sober!"  
  
"I am too...and...and..." Yukari thought for a second, "Do you want me to tell them how our date went?" she said with an evil smile.  
  
Nyamo turned red with embarrassment, she looked at her students, "S...Sorry Kids..."  
  
Chiyo Mihama shook her head, making her pigtails bounce wildly, "But Kurosawa-sensei, this thing doesn't have seatbelts!"  
  
"I know" Nyamo sobbed in a corner of the bus, imagining the worst.  
  
"Alright!" Yukari yelled as she closed the bus doors, "Kids, hold on tight and don't scream!"  
  
Then she **(shudder)** put the pedal to the metal.  
  
"AAAHHHH!"  
  
"I said, don't scream!"

* * *

"You sure had fun, didn't you?"  
  
It was now night time, and both of them were getting ready for bed.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE"  
  
"That's good--." Quistis was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires from outside.  
  
She continued, "I said that's good, because you know what?" She asked teasingly as she slid under the covers.  
  
Fujin played along, "WHAT?"  
  
"Tomorrow, I get to have my fun" she finished mysteriously as she snuggled beside her.  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"I spoke with Kaede and we decided to go shopping together. All four of us"  
  
"SHOPPING?" Fujin said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Don't give me that look, and besides its been a while since we went out with another couple" Quistis snuggled closer.  
  
"BUT..." she started, but Quistis silence her.  
  
"No buts"  
  
Fujin couldn't argue any further, as she found out that Quistis had immediately fallen asleep on her.  
  
And just like that...the conversation was over.

* * *

"Shopping?" Sai said as Kaede got ready for bed.  
  
"Yes. Shopping, and I don't want to hear another word or you're sleeping on the couch" Kaede said as she took off her glasses and curled up beside her.  
  
Sai wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them that Kaede was evil. Probably not.  
  
After hearing complete silence from her companion, "Good, I knew you would see things my way"  
  
And just like that...the conversation was over.

* * *

[Note: I suck at writing fight scenes, sorry. I was thinking one night, and I thought that Quistis/Fujin and Sai/Kaede couples had quite a lot in common. They probably don't, but don't you think so?.....Okay, I'll shut up now]  
  
[Sai and Kaede (Angelic Layer) Fujin and Quistis (Final Fantasy VIII)  
Nyamo, Yukari, and Chiyo (Azumanga Daioh)] 


	3. Look at Me!

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
[Note: Just to let you know, I have never played Final Fantasy VIII, but I plan to.] [Another Note: Sai does not wear that strange skirt anymore, she wears pants! Alright, no more notes now.]

* * *

They went there, there, and everywhere it seemed. To Sai and Fujin at least. When it looked like the sea of stores had ended, another would pop up.  
  
"(How big is this damned mall anyway?!)" that thought went through the duo's mind as they followed their girlfriends.  
  
The two obviously had no desire to actually shop, so they got stuck with carrying the mountain of bags that were dumped on them.  
  
"Whew!" Quistis said as she plopped onto a nearby bench.  
  
"You said it" Kaede sat on the bench across from her.  
  
They turned their heads at the other two, who kinda looked like they were glaring at each other.  
  
"Um...What're you guys doing?" They said in unison.  
  
Fujin didn't even bother to look at them, "STARING CONTEST"  
  
"She's pretty good" Sai struggled not to blink.  
  
"Of course, she won the staring competition last year at the Garden"  
  
"Staring competition?" Kaede questioned.  
  
"I'm not kidding. It got boring there, so they held that to bring excitement. They said that they did it in honor of me" Quistis snorted.  
  
"How exactly?" Kaede was getting interested now.  
  
"They wanted to see which contestant could stare at me the longest" She almost laughed.  
  
"I lose" Sai announced as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Wow...How long did Fujin stare at you?"  
  
"Two days straight" Quistis held up two fingers.  
  
"I can see how" Sai said as she saw that Fujin was now ogling Quistis, with a smile on her face.  
  
"IRRESISTIBLE" Fujin mumbled.  
  
Quistis blushed, "You know it, sweetie"  
  
"That's sweet" Kaede commented as she held onto Sai's arm with contentment.  
  
Fujin and Sai groaned inwardly as they stood up, taking the bags with them.  
  
"My goodness, look at the time" Kaede said as she glanced at the watch on Sai's wrist.  
  
"It is pretty late" Quistis agreed.  
  
"How about we do this again sometime?" Kaede offered.  
  
"That would be great" Quifu started to walk in the opposite direction, "See you later!"  
  
Both Kaede and Sai waved goodbye to them.  
  
"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Kaede patted her back.  
  
Sai just stared at her.

* * *

"KOS-MOS, what can you tell me about this area?"  
  
"I sense no danger here, but there is a 30.9998 percent chance of rain as of now."  
  
Shion Uzuki sighed, she didn't have the slightest idea of where they were, "Thanks...I guess"  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, KOS-MOS still had to be repaired from where the Gnosis had kicked her ass.  
  
KOS-MOS started to twitch strangely, disrupting Shion from her thoughts.  
  
Sigh, "Need to fix that"  
  
Started to foam at the mouth.  
  
She sighed louder, "And that"  
  
Her arm disconnected itself.  
  
"My external appearance is down 20 percent, Shion I need to be cleaned"  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed.

* * *

"Melissa, I've been thinking" Tessa said suddenly.  
  
"Hmm?" Melissa was helping her sew her costume.  
  
"You've been struggling for the past few days, and I feel like I haven't given you the credit you deserve" Tessa hung her head.  
  
"Nonsense" she muttered.  
  
She shook her head, "No, I haven't shown a drop of sympathy for you yet!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tessa smiled, "And I've decided to make it up to you"  
  
"Wha?..."  
  
And with that Tessa stripped down to her skivvies and yanked on her collar of her shirt.  
  
"C'mere stranger!" then she proceeded to pounce on Melissa.  
  
"Whoa!" Melissa yelled as shot up from her sleep.  
  
"That must have been some dream you had" her captain said from her spot in front of a sewing machine.  
  
"I guess so" she raised her hand to scratch her head, but found it handcuffed to the railing of the couch.  
  
"Evidently, we need to take care of that drinking problem of yours as well, Sergeant- Major Mao."  
  
"Aw man" Melissa knew that the tone she spoke with, meant trouble, "(First my cigs, now my booze! Man...the things I do for love...)"

* * *

[Note: I didn't know what to do with them at the mall, because I hate shopping. Anyway, goodnight!]  
  
[Sai and Kaede (Angelic Layer)  
Fujin and Quistis (Final Fantasy VIII) Shion and KOS-MOS (Xenosaga)  
Tessa and Melissa (Full Metal Panic!)] 


End file.
